


now i can breathe again

by lenaisgood



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Lena Luthor Gets a Hug, post 5x18, they BOTH apologize
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:55:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24198577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenaisgood/pseuds/lenaisgood
Summary: my take on what could have happened after lena apologized.post 5x18 one shot.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 151





	now i can breathe again

**Author's Note:**

> as always, english is not my first language so this thing probably has a few mistakes and typos. feel free to point them out!
> 
> hope you enjoy!

_"Sit down"_

Two words. Two words that could mean so little yet in this moment, to Lena, they were everything. 

She was so scared that Kara is going to dismiss her. That she was going to tell her to go to hell. And to never come back. That's what she would probably do if the tables were turned. But Kara was different, better, and has always had the bigger heart. That were the things that draw Lena to her, after all.

The younger woman sighs shakily, tears streaming down her cheeks, she's not able to hold them back any longer, and sits in the offered chair. She can't stop shaking. Lena tries to compose herself, clasping her hands together, but to no avail. Her heart is definitely beating way too fast. Her vision is going blurry. The room is spinning.

"Lena, take a deep breath. You're going to pass out if you won't calm down in a second." Kara's concerned voice is coming from somewhere beside her but it sounds off, like she's far away or underwater. She tries to do what she's told, she really does, her mouth opens but no air seems to be able to flow into her lungs. "Lena..." 

Everything goes black.

* * *

Her eyelids feel heavy and dry. Opening her eyes actually hurts. So she opts to leave them closed. She's laying down and she's hot. She's wearing... her coat? Why did she think that falling asleep in her coat was a good idea??? 

"Rao! Finally, Lena! I was so worried! I called Alex and she's on her way but she said that you'll probably be fine, that it was a panic attack and you fainted because you forgot to breathe! But it was so scary! You were so pale. I mean, you are pale but you were even paler. Paler? More pale? I don't even know which one is correct! You looked like you were..." The sound of her former best friend's rambling makes her dizzy. What is going on? How is Kara here? 

Wait... It's not Kara that's _here_. Lena's _here_ , in Kara's apartment. On Kara's couch. What...?

And then the recent events flash in the brunette's mind. Lex... Leviathan... Her coming to Kara to apologize...

_"Sit down"_

Lena opens her eyes and there's Kara, sitting on her coffee table next to the couch she's laying on. Her eyes and cheeks are red and she looks so worried. A little guarded but worried.

"I'm sorry..." the younger woman says weakly, sitting up. "God, I am so embarrassed."

"No, Lena. I'm just glad you're awake. You passed out for half an hour. It was scary but your heartbeat was strong so I knew nothing is wrong. Not really. Here, drink some water." A glass is extended to her and she drinks everything in seconds. 

Lena eyes Kara carefully and it seems that the walls the alien put up during her apology are no longer there. Kara looks at her like she still cares for her and it almost makes the good Luthor cry again.

"Kara, thank you for listening to me. I know I don't deserve it and I know I have a lot of things to make up for but please, _please_ , let me help you fight Lex and Leviathan. I just want this nightmare to end. I was so stupid, so stupid to think-" A warm hand comes to wrap around her own, squeezing hard.

"No. Stop, Lena." Kryptonian sighs, smiling softly. There are still tears in her eyes. "Yes, you made some mistakes. Some crazy dumb mistakes. But you do deserve forgiveness and no one should fault you for wanting to believe your family is good. However impossible it may seem. I made mistakes, too. I should've fought harder for you. I knew how Lex is always playing you. I knew what was in those diaries. I should've been there for you. I shouldn't have given up. But to be honest, I was just jelaous and hurt you chose him over me. That you chose to trust him over me. I'm sorry. Will you forgive me?" 

A pair of blue eyes is staring intensely at Lena and only now she notices that her friend is not wearing her glasses. Her face is soft and bare of any makeup. For the first time since they've known each other she's not seeing Kara Danvers the reporter or Supergirl in her reds and blues. The woman sitting in front of her, holding her hands and looking at her like she still likes and trusts her is Kara. _Just Kara_.

"Kara-" she manages to choke up before the floodgates open and she starts sobbing. Hard. 

A pair of strong arms is wrapping around her in a flash and she instinctively does the same. The alien squeezes hard, a little too hard, but it feels so _so_ good. She's missed this so much. She's missed Kara _so much_. "Kara, I... I forgive you. I think I forgave you a long time ago but I was too damn stubborn and too afraid to realize it." She mumbles into Kara's shoulder and feels the blonde shaking with small laughter.

"Can we just agree that we are both idiots and promise each other that when there's some problem we're gonna talk about it without shutting each other out?" Kara says quietly brushing the tears out of her cheeks. "I hate fighting with you. You're such a big part of my life, Lena. And I know that when Lex told you about Supergirl, you thought that all of this was a big fat lie. That our friendship wasn't real. That what you feel for me is one sided. But to be honest, next to Alex, you are my favorite person in the universe and you do know me better than most people. So, _please_ , can we try being friends again?"

"I'd like that." Lena nods her head, smiling softly and the smile that she receives back is brighter than the Sun. She feels light. Lighter than she felt in a long time. It's like she can finally breathe again.

Sure, they still have a lot to talk about. And it'll be a long time before they'll be back to being _them_ again but it feels so good to know that they are _both_ finally on the same page and they _both_ want to be in each other's lives. 

"Cool! Now, let's kick Lex's and Leviathan's asses so I can tell my best friend what's been happening in my life while she's been gone. But first, I need your lab and your genius brain to build me another Kryptosuit. Can you do that, partner?"

* * *

When Lex and Leviathan are a distant memory and things are back to normal, Alex buys them matching t-shirts with "Stronger Together. Dumber Apart." written across the chest and they sport them proudly during every game night with their friends. 

They always win.

Kara's found her perfect game night partner and she's not planning on letting her go. Ever.


End file.
